


Любовные муки, или Когда овчинка стоит выделки

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мужчины всё-таки плачут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовные муки, или Когда овчинка стоит выделки

Кондо Исао казалось, будто он пытается двигаться в застывающем бетоне. Ноги отказывались нести тяжелеющее тело, колени дрожали, перед глазами все плыло. По мышцам расходилась слабость, и в какой-то момент он понял, что не может больше ступить и шагу.  
Кондо привалился плечом к стене и запрокинул голову. Темное небо, усыпанное бриллиантовой крошкой звезд, было невыразимо прекрасным — от этой величественной красоты захватывало дыхание, и он почувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным.  
Это небо напоминало ему Отаэ.  
Он вспомнил, как увидел ее впервые. Вспомнил нежное сияние ее улыбки, которое затмевало электрический свет, наполнявший просторное помещение бара. Вспомнил ее глаза, искрившиеся, словно шампанское в хрустальном бокале, ее тонкую фигуру, сокрушительный удар правой…  
Почувствовав, что земля уходит из-под ног, Кондо собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы сказать последние слова. Он давно поклялся, что умрет с ее именем на устах.  
— Отаэ-сан… Я любил вас больше жизни, — выдохнул он, падая навзничь, и недосягаемое звездное небо накрыло его с головой.  
А потом звезды одна за другой начали гаснуть, и он погрузился в непроглядную тьму.

— Фукучо-о-о!!!  
Преисполненный паники вопль Ямазаки будто сверлом вгрызся в мозг.  
— Фукучо! Командующий… Командующий мертв!  
— Ух ты, — послышался бесстрастный голос Сого. — Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Кондо-сан, вы не ошиблись, завещав мне свою должность. Я обещаю позаботиться о Шинсенгуми вместо вас.  
— С чего ты взял, что займешь его должность? — фыркнул Тоширо. — Максимум, что тебе светит, — это пост заместителя.  
— Хиджиката-сан, неужели вы до сих пор не сделали сэппуку? Вы ведь не вынесете смерти Кондо-сана. Предлагаю свои услуги в качестве кайшаку.  
— Фукучо! Смотрите, у него вся одежда в крови! Кто мог сотворить такое с нашим командующим?!  
— Это не кровь, идиот. Не чувствуешь запаха? Это вино. Кондо-сан просто пьян в стельку.  
— Но как же эти ужасные кровоподтеки? На него точно напали!  
— Хиджиката-сан, признайтесь, пока не поздно. Это ведь вы подстерегли Кондо-сана в темном переулке, чтобы убить его и занять место командующего…  
— Есть только один человек, который может безнаказанно избить Кондо-сана. И вы оба прекрасно знаете, кто это.  
Повисла тишина.  
Кондо с трудом приоткрыл глаза и попытался сказать, что все в порядке, но из горла вылетело лишь хриплое:  
— Отаэ-сан…  
— Я же говорил, — вздохнул Тоширо.

Утро началось с ужасной головной боли и мерзкого привкуса во рту. Всё лицо распухло, разбитые губы ныли, желудок скручивало, но Кондо не обращал на это внимания. Он мог вынести любой физический ущерб — в конце концов, у него всегда было отменное здоровье.  
Но боль в груди не была физической. Ныло где-то глубоко, в том месте, куда невозможно попасть ни кулаком, ни лезвием меча, ни пулей.  
Ныла душа.  
Кондо повернулся на бок, свернулся калачиком и с головой накрылся одеялом.  
Он уже привык к регулярным побоям и к тому, что все его деньги теперь уходили на «Дом Периньон». Зато благодаря этому он мог сидеть рядом с Отаэ, любоваться ее мягкими движениями, когда она разливала алкоголь по бокалам (или разбивала об него бутылки), вдыхать слабый аромат ее волос. Красота Отаэ была не слишком броской, но от этого казалась еще более упоительной, и каждый ее жест, каждый взмах ресниц был наполнен очарованием.  
Кондо радовался, что может смотреть на нее, слышать ее голос, чувствовать прикосновения ее рук. И пускай эти руки были сжаты в кулаки — он все равно был счастлив. Кондо любил, и побои разной степени тяжести были вполне приемлемой ценой за эту любовь. Он бы жизнь отдал за Отаэ.  
Но иногда, оставаясь наедине с собой, мужчина может дать волю слабости.  
Кондо лежал под одеялом, вспоминая жесткий прищур Отаэ, холодное выражение на ее лице, когда она велела ему убираться, «раз уж деньги кончились», и пинок под зад, с помощью которого она придала своим словам убедительности, и ему было очень грустно.  
Погруженный в мысли, Кондо даже не услышал, как раздвинулись фусума.  
— Кондо-сан, — негромко спросил Тоширо, — вы что, плачете?  
— Нет, — глухо ответил Кондо, изо всех сил сдерживая клокочущие в груди рыдания.  
— По вашему голосу сразу понятно, что вы плачете.  
Он услышал, как Тоширо садится возле его футона.  
— Я не плачу, — Кондо шмыгнул носом. — Это аллергия.  
Тоширо вздохнул.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось. Я никому не нужный неудачник, любимая женщина меня презирает, и у меня разбито сердце. Что может случиться у такого, как я?  
Слезы закипали будто сами собой, и голос все-таки сорвался на всхлип.  
— Ну вот, опять, — пробормотал Тоширо.  
Фусума снова раскрылись.  
— Кондо-сан, — с любопытством спросил Сого, — вас что, до сих пор тошнит?  
— Он плачет, — пояснил Тоширо.  
— Я не плачу! — воскликнул Кондо, сдергивая с себя одеяло и принимая сидячее положение.  
На него воззрились две пары скептически прищуренных глаз.  
Он поспешно утер лицо ладонью. Тоширо поджал губы и протянул носовой платок. Кондо посмотрел на него с благодарностью и почувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок.  
— Тоши! Сого! — слезы снова покатились по щекам. — Что мне делать? Отаэ-сан совсем не обращает на меня внимания!  
— Для начала прекратите рыдать, — сказал Тоширо, неловко отводя глаза в сторону.  
— Я не могу-у-у! — взвыл Кондо, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. — Я пытаюсь, но не могу!  
— Слезами горю не поможешь, — произнес Сого. — Надо действовать.  
— Мне уже ничто не поможет, — Кондо отчаянно замотал головой. — Я состарюсь и умру в одиночестве, и моей радостью в жизни будет лишь пожелтевшая от времени фотография, а единственным привязанным ко мне существом — дряхлый пес, которого я похороню под засохшим деревом…  
— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами Сого. — Не хотите — как хотите. Тогда я пойду смотреть сериал.  
— Иди лучше работать, — проворчал Тоширо. — Кондо-сан, я буду у себя в кабинете.  
Оба уже поднялись на ноги, но в груди вдруг затеплилась слабая надежда. К тому же было немного обидно, что они вот так просто собрались уходить.  
— Стойте! — Кондо ухватил их за штанины. — Как? Как надо действовать?  
Тоширо перевел взгляд на Сого. Тот задумался на несколько мгновений и наконец ответил:  
— Можно попробовать сменить имидж.

Через некоторое время, когда Кондо выпил лекарство от похмелья и обработал раны антисептиком, они снова собрались в его комнате.  
— Девушкам ее возраста обычно нравится типаж «плохого парня», — сказал Сого. — Вот, посмотрите журнал. Последние тенденции в мужской моде предполагают акцентированную брутальность и гламурную агрессивность.  
— Интересно, на каком это языке ты говоришь, — пробормотал Тоширо, вытаскивая из кармана сигареты. Он явно не понимал, что тут делает, и на его лице отражалась борьба трудоголизма с сочувствием шефу и простой мужской солидарностью. — Журнал-то где взял? Я ведь запретил такие вещи.  
— Конфисковал у одного парня на улице, — невозмутимо ответил тот, протягивая Кондо увесистый выпуск «Samurai’s Health».  
Надпись на обложке провозглашала, что это «беспрецедентно суровый номер». Кондо растерянно моргнул, взял журнал, открыл наугад и тут же захлопнул.  
— Сого, — с его губ сорвался нервный смешок, — ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
— Поверьте в себя, Кондо-сан, — подбодрил его Сого обычным монотонным голосом, лишенным всякого энтузиазма.  
— Но у этих парней точно нет ни одной лишней волосинки на теле, — грустно произнес Кондо.  
— Я же не говорю, что нужно делать все сразу, — возразил Сого. — Для начала можно изменить прическу. Побольше лака для волос, несколько разноцветных прядей. Это сейчас очень популярно.  
— Ага, — фыркнул Тоширо. — Это будет отлично смотреться с формой.  
— Хиджиката-сан, мы тут серьезные вещи обсуждаем.  
— Да неужели? А я и не заметил.  
— Человек, который проводит перед зеркалом больше времени, чем йошиварская куртизанка, не имеет права так говорить.  
— Не сочиняй.  
Эти двое всегда слишком увлекались перепалками друг с другом и, судя по всему, уже успели забыть основную тему разговора.  
— Тоши! Сого! — обиженно воскликнул Кондо.  
— Простите, Кондо-сан. Итак, мы остановились на прическе. Возможно, у Хиджикаты-сана тоже есть какие-нибудь предложения?  
Тоширо задумался, видимо, собирая свои представления о «плохих парнях» в систему: он всегда говорил, что во всем нужен какой-то «системный подход».  
— Может, пирсинг или татуировка? — предложил он наконец. — Какая-нибудь… крутая… кожаная куртка?  
Сого закатил глаза.  
— Хиджиката-сан, вы бы еще мотоцикл предложили. Давайте обойдемся без ваших сексуальных пристрастий.  
— Причем тут мои сексуальные пристрастия? — взвился тот. — С каких это пор кожаные куртки относятся к сексуальным пристрастиям?  
— Я всегда знал, что вы извращенец.  
— Ха! Странно слышать такое от кого-то вроде тебя.  
— Тоши! Сого! — снова взмолился Кондо.  
— Простите, Кондо-сан. Когда Хиджиката-сан рядом, работать становится просто невозможно. Что вы думаете насчет стильной повязки на глаз? Одноглазые герои в «Джампе» всегда относятся к самым популярным.  
— Или броский головной убор. Как у Зоффи.  
— Или необычное оружие. Катана для «Джампа» — слишком банально.  
— Как насчет шрама?  
— Таинственное прошлое?  
Кондо хотел было напомнить, что они снова отвлеклись от первоначальной задачи.  
Но, кажется, этим двоим было все равно.  
Его охватило тревожное предчувствие.

Отаэ была головокружительно хороша в сиреневом кимоно с тонким цветочным узором. Ее кожа, напоминавшая лепестки жасмина, будто светилась изнутри, на щеках играл легкий румянец, и вся она излучала свежесть, нежность и матовую жемчужную теплоту. Кондо любовался грациозной линией ее шеи, обманчиво хрупкими запястьями, выглядывающими из широких рукавов, выбившейся из прически прядкой волос за ухом, и ему казалось, что сердце вот-вот разорвется от этой красоты, которая так близко, но вместе с тем и так далеко…  
— …Кондо-сан, неужели вы из простых горилл решили переквалифицироваться в цирковые? — прощебетала Отаэ с улыбкой. — Что это у вас, шест для ходьбы по канату?  
Кондо смутился и отставил в сторону алебарду, призванную внести изюминку в его образ «плохого парня». Кожаная куртка была слишком тесной и неудобной, а жесткая черная повязка давила на глаз.  
А ведь он подозревал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет… Хорошо, что обошлось хотя бы без пирсинга и татуировок.  
Кондо неловко почесал голову и попытался за что-нибудь извиниться, потому что когда Отаэ была рядом, то он мог либо признаваться в любви, либо извиняться. Но не успел.  
— По такому случаю нам обязательно нужен «Дом Периньон»! — прекрасные глаза Отаэ горели воодушевлением и еще немного адским пламенем, но Кондо разглядел в них только сияние утреннего солнца.  
Он расплылся в улыбке, кивнул и сказал:  
— Конечно, Отаэ-сан! Конечно, нам нужен «Дом Периньон»!

Вечер вместе с содержимым бумажника Кондо и доброжелательной улыбкой Отаэ растворился в пузырьках шампанского. Ноги снова отказывались шагать по прямой линии и выписывали затейливые зигзаги, когда он шел к выходу. Лишь прикосновение божественной ступни Отаэ к его пятой точке смогло вырвать Кондо из расплывчатого марева, созданного алкогольными парами.  
Правда, перелетев через порог, Кондо оказался прямо посреди большой холодной лужи, и это несколько взбодрило. Пока он сидел в баре, успел разразиться проливной дождь. Льющаяся с неба вода сразу же промочила Кондо до нитки и растворила лак на его волосах, который потек прямо в не защищенный повязкой глаз. Это взбодрило еще сильнее. А последовавшая вслед за Кондо алебарда, которую он забыл внутри, вонзилась в землю в считанных сантиметрах от самой важной в стратегическом плане части его тела, и это заставило протрезветь окончательно.  
Отаэ стояла на фоне освещенного прямоугольника входной двери, и он не мог разглядеть ее лица. Да в этом и не было необходимости — он все равно знал, с каким выражением она смотрит на него, и на сердце стало так же сыро и промозгло, как в штанах. Кондо встал, подобрал алебарду и понуро зашагал прочь.  
Но что-то вдруг больно ударило его между лопаток и шлепнулось рядом.  
Он обернулся и увидел лежащий в луже зонт. Прозрачный виниловый зонт — такие стоят у входа в любое заведение, чтобы клиенты могли воспользоваться ими, если непогода застала врасплох.  
Из-за шума дождя ее голос долетел приглушенно, но Кондо услышал его так ясно, будто она говорила прямо в ухо:  
— Кондо-сан, в следующий раз оденьтесь приличнее. Я презираю мужчин, похожих на клоунов.  
Ее силуэт скрылся в глубине бара, а он все стоял, будто пригвожденный к месту, смотрел на лежащий в луже зонт, и на глазах выступали слезы.  
Он был так тронут, что просто не мог их удержать. 

— Наконец-то, — выдохнула Отаэ, с размаху садясь на диванчик. — Еще один рабочий день закончен. Я так устала.  
— Ну конечно, — отозвалась сидевшая рядом Ханако, — ты ведь снова только и делала, что била Кондо-сана.  
— Почему ты его так не любишь? — риторическим тоном поинтересовалась Орё. — Он, конечно, простоват, но вполне ничего. К тому же без ума от тебя.  
Ничего-то они не понимают, подумала Отаэ, лукаво улыбаясь.  
Чтобы мясо получилось мягче и сочнее, перед готовкой его надо немного отбить. Чтобы испечь вкусные рисовые лепешки, рис сначала необходимо истолочь. Чтобы произвести шампанское премиум-класса, нужно раздавить много виноградных гроздей. Все сырые продукты перед употреблением должны пройти соответствующую обработку.  
Отаэ прекрасно знала, что мужчины — не исключение.


End file.
